


Thief

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzatabella10shinsengumi.html">Set per la Mezza Tabella, 04. Gelosia</a></p><p>Prima che arrivassi tu... prima che arrivassi tu andava tutto bene, capisci?</p><p>SPOILER sugli episodi 86 e 87: guardateli, prima, o non ci capirete seriamente nulla XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

_He has been always like this._  
_Appearing suddenly and stealing away…my…_  
_Stealing away everything that’s important to me._  
(Gintama, episodio 86)

Prima che arrivassi tu… prima che arrivassi tu andava tutto bene, capisci?  
C’eravamo io, aneue e Kondo, e tutto era perfetto: erano i genitori che avevo perduto, gli amici che non avevo, le mie uniche persone importanti, le sole cose che potessi dire mie. Erano… tutto. Gli altri potevano pure bruciare vivi, ma loro no, a loro non doveva succedere mai niente. Sono entrato in quel dojo perché volevo diventare forte per proteggere Mitsuba, e poi per diventare una persona su cui Kondo potesse fare affidamento, che potesse considerare il suo compagno di battaglie.  
E invece sei arrivato tu, dal niente.  
Nel cuore di mia sorella sei diventato l’ _uomo_ , quello che una donna incontra una volta, nella vita, e che non smette mai di amare: la sua felicità, ormai, era condizionata da te, e io non potevo più fare niente per proteggerla, perché non era più in mio potere.  
Per Kondo, invece, tu sei diventato quello che avrei voluto essere io; non mi hai portato via il ruolo di Vice-comandante, mi hai tolto quello che rappresentava: il braccio destro del Comandante, il suo uomo di fiducia, il compagno di battaglia.  
Me li hai tolti tutti e due, così. E ciò che è peggio, grandissimo bastardo, è che non hai neppure  _lottato_ , per riuscirci: sei arrivato, un giorno, e ti sei portato via tutto, semplicemente  _esistendo_ , tu e i tuoi modi da arrogante, saccente e senza cuore. Ti sei preso le uniche cose che avessi mai voluto nella mia vita e l’hai fatto pure con l’aria scocciata, come fossero grane che non volevi accollarti.  
E sai quali sono le cose peggiori?  
Che io non ho potuto e non potrò mai farci niente: perché, se anche tu sparissi, se per una volta riuscissi a fare in mille pezzi quella tua maledetta testa vuota, le cose non tornerebbero come prima; ti toglierei dal mondo, dalla mia vista, ma non dai cuori di quei due.  
E, e non so dire se è peggio, io ti  _rispetto_ , maledetto idiota: perché Mitsuba non si sarebbe mai innamorata di un uomo da quattro soldi, e Kondo non avrebbe mai dato la sua fiducia al primo venuto; e perché tu, il ruolo che hai, lo porti avanti in modo perfetto: hai tentato di proteggere fino all’ultimo la felicità di mia sorella, a discapito della tua, e sei fedele al Comandante come solo io saprei essere.  
Sei orrendamente, schifosamente, odiosamente  _perfetto_.  
È questo che odio: che ci sia tu, lì, in quel posto del mondo e dei sentimenti degli altri, e non io. E così non posso neanche farti fuori come vorrei, perché mia sorella vorrebbe che tu vivessi, e Kondo soffrirebbe senza di te, perché il posto che lasceresti vacante, quel posto che ho sempre voluto per me, non potrei comunque prenderlo, nemmeno se diventassi il nuovo Vice-comandante; perché lui mi vedrà per sempre come il bambino con cui giocava da ragazzo, quello che difendeva e vezzeggiava, e mai come un uomo che può combattere al suo fianco.  
Quello sei tu, per lui.  
E, anche se Mitsuba non è mai diventata la tua donna, anche se ora non c’è più, il suo cuore ha lasciato questo mondo con la fedeltà di una sposa.  
Mi hai fregato.  
Mi hai fregato su tutti i fronti e non smetterai mai di farlo.  
Ed è per questo che… Dio, quanto ti odio, Hijikata Toshiro.


End file.
